


Bravery

by Dexiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, MCD, POV First Person, Sad Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Continuation ofununquadius drabblewhich I took the liberty of writing.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bravery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255063) by [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius). 



Time goes by, but I don’t know how much. Maybe it’s mere minutes, maybe it’s whole days. I have no clue really. But it doesn’t matter. Because I have made up my mind. Harry Potter had been my last hope. He had been my life line, my ticket out of this hell. He was the one that was supposed to fix this. And he was gone. 

Horror fills my chest when I think about how he must’ve felt, locked up in here, feeling his life wasting away. Did he have any hope? Did he believe that the world still could be saved? I’d like to think that he did. I’d like to think that he died believing that it was going to be alright. And so I’ve made up my mind. 

I don’t know what his hope was, who his hope laid upon, who he believed could save the world. But I know that I was too late to let him see it, to make his dream come true. So I owe him. I’ve made up my mind. 

I clench my fist firmly around my wand – the wand that I would’ve willingly given to Harry had he been alive – and I march up the stairs, away from the dungeons. Away from his body. Away from my saviour, towards the voices of my nightmares.

In the dining hall all the other Death Eaters are assembled around the grand table, The Dark Lord sat on the very end of it. He turns to me when I enter.

“Ah, Draco! Where have you been? We’ve been so worried!” he hisses.

“’M sorry My Lord, the Boy Who Lived tricked me. When I got down to his cell he pretended to be dead. When I went to check his pulse, he attacked me. But he was weak. I merely threw a  _locomotor wibbly_  and he fell to the ground. This time dead for sure.”

There is a collective gasp coming from the table, but I don’t care. I barely even hear it. All I care about was the snakelike man who I have glued my glare onto. I walk slowly towards him.

“I know that it was supposed to be your mission, My Lord, to kill the famous Harry Potter. But I swear upon my pride that it could not be helped.”

With each word I come closer and closer to him. I grip my wand tighter, clench my jaw only to force it to relax so I can keep talking.

“Or… come to think of it, it could’ve been. I could’ve helped it. I could’ve  _saved him,_ had I only been faster. But it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you–” 

I end my monologuing there, knowing that throwing a curse mid sentence is the only way I can catch him off guard. I let the hate I have for him fill me up and I shout out the words.

“ _AVADA KEDAVRA!_ ”

The very moment his dead body falls to the floor, I am hauled back by strong arms, flung to the floor and then I receive kick after kick, hex after hex, curse after curse. But I don’t care. I did it. Nothing else matter than that I made Harry Potter’s dream come true. I close my eyes and take every punch, patiently waiting for the end to come. Maybe I’ll meet Harry there. If this could ever make up for my sins, maybe I will.

Suddenly it all stops. At first I think it’s because I’ve finally passed over, I have died. But then I realise that I feel the pain of all the stinging hexes and I’m still laying on the floor of Malfoy Manor’s Dining Hall. I open my eyes… and I meet a pair of blue eyes.

“Oi, Malfoy, are you alright?”

“Weasley?!” I cough out disbelievingly. “Wha’re you doin’ ‘ere?”

“Saving you, obviously. Where’s Harry?”

He doesn’t know. He needs to know. I open my mouth to break the news, but no words come out. Instead I feel tears start trailing down my cheeks, an overwhelming sadness filling me up and it gets hard to breath. I sob and cough.

“No!” Weasley whispers. “No, it can’t be! He can’t be!” With each word, his voice grows louder and louder until at last he shouts: “NO! HARRY CAN’T BE DEAD!”

All I can do is whisper out, “I’m sorry… I wanted to save him… but I was too late… I’m sorry… I… Iov… I’m sooo sorry.”

Just then someone else kneels beside me. Though I can’t turn my head to see who it is due to too much pain, I soon realise that it’s Granger who starts to murmur healing spells.

“No!” I shout. “Stop! I don’t want to!”

“But you’ll die.” she says simply.

“I want to.”

“But Harry doesn’t.”

“What? He’s dead! He doesn’t care… because he’s DEAD!”

“But I know he wouldn’t want another soul die. Especially not you. Especially not the one who killed Voldemort.”

I flinch at the name, but quickly collect myself. “I don’t care. It’s nor worth living if he’s not here. I don’t want to live without him.”

“What?” Weasley cuts in. “Why’d you say that?”

“Cause… I… I… lo… I can’t say it, okay!”

“I know what you want to say,” Granger says. “And that’s why you have to live. Harry would’ve wanted you to live, to honor him by living the life he can’t.”

After that Granger ignores my protests and promptly heals the wounds she can, before sending me off to St. Mungo’s.

[trigger warning for under cut: suicide]

I did as she said. I lived. I did whatever I could to honor the memory of my hero. But it wasn’t glorious. For years, I helped with anything I could, I gave what good I could to the world. But it wasn’t enough. I know that if what Granger said was true, then Harry would’ve wanted me to be happy. And I could never be that without him here. I had to be with him. So I was going to be. 

_Note to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley._

_I’m sorry. I tried, I really did, but I can’t honor_ him _by doing this, because I’m not happy. I can’t ever be happy in a world where he doesn’t exist. So, since he can’t come back to my world, I’m going to his. But I still want to thank you for those years. You made them not as gloomy and horrible as they would’ve been otherwise. Therefore, I do feel horrible for doing this, but I just can’t find any other way. Please, take your own advise and live. Live for him, and if you want to, you may also live for me. Live and believe that wherever we are, we’ll be together, and that I will thoroughly apologize to him, just like I wasn’t able to do before he… passed. Once again; thank you and I’m sorry._

_Goodbye_

_Your dearest_

_Draco Malfoy_


End file.
